


Good Night, Sleep Tight, Don't Let The Post Apocalyptic Zombies Bite!

by BurntGayPotato (orphan_account)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Kiss, Gay couple included, I wish I could say it gets better, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Thalia Grace, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Reyna and Nico are practically siblings, Zombies, but she's closeted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: A Post Apocalyptic World in which Reyna has a massive crush on her companion Thalia.Everyone at the safe camps have two questions in common.Who will be bitten?And who will survive?





	1. Prolouge

Reyna stood back-to-back with her long standing crush Thalia Grace, kicking down zombies and slicing through the undead with her gold broadsword as they made their way to the safehouse. Stupid dam zombies. Stupid dam crush. It was hard to keep from being bitten when all she could focus on was the fierce look in Thalia’s electric blue eyes.

“YO, REY, ON YOUR LEFT!” shouted the blue-haired girl. Reyna dodged a one eyed zombie and spun back to slice off its head. Greenish zombie slime sprayed her face.  _ Blech. _ Finally, as they reached the safezone, Reyna banged her foot twice against a metal trapdoor and it swung open. 

“Quick, Thals! Get in I've got your back!” Reyna swung her sword at a few remaining zombies while backing into the entrance. Landing lightly on the damp dirt floor, the dark haired girl slammed the trap door shut. Reyna leaned up against the cool concrete walls of the underground safe house and tried to catch her breath. 

“We’re back!” Thalia shouted through the tunnels. Percy Jackson and Will Solace dashed out of two separate tunnels. Percy ran over to Reyna to get the status update while Will went to Thalia for an injury report.

“The zombies are seemingly more active at night nowadays.” Reyna reported. “They are coming from the old wishing well ruins, I think they might be going there for shelter in the daytime.”

“Do you think it’s an immediate threat to the base?” Percy furrowed his brow. “The well  _ does  _ go underground…”

“No, the well is deep enough that the zombies would crumble if they fell down it.” Reyna assured the green eyed boy as she fiddled with the purple fabric that held back her dark hair. Five tunnels that led five places were reachable from the common entry that Reyna had entered moments ago. They were labeled with: ‘PERCY&A-BETH’,’WILL&NICO’,’REY&THALS’,’MEDICAL’, and ‘MORE’ Turning to the tunnel that read ‘REY&THALS’ in blocky letters, the girl walked down the entrance to the room she and Thalia shared.

Reyna flopped down on her tattered old sheets and used the hem of her shirt to clean off her broadsword. It was the last thing she ever received from her sister Hylla before she turned. Reyna couldn't bear the thought of losing it.

“Knock knock.” Said a warm voice at the entrance to the tunnel. The brown haired girl set her sword against the wall and looked up to see Will Solace and Nico di Angelo standing at her door. “You forgot about the bite check, Rey.” the blond haired boy strolled over to Reyna, his boyfriend following.

“You feeling okay?” The paler of the two boys asked as Will checked Reyna over. Nico was practically Reyna’s brother, she told him almost everything.  _ Including  _ her crush on Thalia.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit distracted I suppose.” Reyna sighed.

“Said literally the only one here without ADHD.” Will raised a blond eyebrow. “You’re good for bites and scratches.”

“How’s Thalia?” Reyna asked, casually. Nico and Will exchanged brief glances before Nico shook his head.

“She’s good. No bites. But the zombies are getting more active,  _ and _ more aggressive. There’s a higher chance of bites becoming fatal quicker. Even scratches are starting to look infectious.” Nico sighed. “Leo, was scratched at the next camp over. We aren't sure if he’ll make it.” 

Reyna sighed. It’s not like she was very fond of Leo in the first place but nobody deserved infection. She looked at the freckled medic and his broken-eyed boyfriend.

“They’ve been collecting by the old well. I think Thalia and I might scout out there the shift after Percy and Annabeth’s.” her heart flutters a bit at the thought of spending more time with her leather-clad crush (even if it was time fighting zombies).

“Okay but first, you both need rest.” Will insisted. “It’s been a long day for everyone, getting the news of Leo’s infection and all.” 

“Rest? I can do that.” a voice said at the room’s entrance. A voice that sent electrical currents straight to Reyna’s heart. Thalia strode into the room. She was dressed in her usual dark, torn jeans and black leather vest with a gray tattered t-shirt. Her electric blue eyes exactly matched her short side-shaved hair, right down to the black roots that were peeking through the dye. She propped her steel bat up against the wall near Reyna’s sword. 

“Hey, glad to see you’re not bitten Rey.” It was pathetic, but the thought that Thalia cared about her well-being enough to point it out made the darker girl’s heart squeeze.

“Well then rest it shall be.” Nico rolled his eyes at Reyna, and walked out of the room. Reyna glimpsed the pale boy slipping his hand into Will’s as they made their way to the medical room.

“You heard ‘em,” Thalia winked at Reyna, who rolled her eyes despite the warmth crawling up her neck. Thalia hung up her vest and flopped on top of her own sheets.  “Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the post apocalyptic zombies bite!”


	2. Nightmares

Reyna didn't think she would be able to sleep, but as soon as Thalia fell asleep and her soft breathing filled the room, it lulled the lovesick girl right to sleep.

Her dreams-or rather, nightmares-were worse than usual. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were trying to tell her something.

In her first nightmare, she stood alone in a battlefield, zombie and human parts alike scattered in the dry brown grass. Black clouds clung to the sky which was tinted an ominous shade of red, and Reyna felt a chill run down her spine. Someone screamed, and she turned to see Hylla, writhing in pain on the ground.

“ _ HYLLA!”  _ Reyna screamed. Her sister turned to face her but instead of Hylla’s face, it was Thalia’s. Her electric blue eyes flared with panic and her face was pure anguish. 

“ _ Rey, listen to me,”  _ Thalia/Hylla hissed. “ _ Get yourself out!” _

Reyna realized with a pang that she was revisiting the night Hylla turned. Execpt both of the women she cared about most were dying in the same way Hylla had on the worst night of Reyna’s life. Reyna backed away from the dying body of her sister/Thals, hot tears streaming down her face. 

“ _GO, REYNA!”_ the Thalia/Hylla hybrid screeched. Reyna whipped around and sprinted in the direction of the safe house, hair coming loose and flying behind her like a brown flag. Her worn purple sneakers padded against bone dry ground. _GO, REYNA._ Those were the last words Hylla ever spoken to Reyna. To _anyone_ before she turned for that matter. For all Reyna knew, she had brutally murdered her sister’s zombie a while ago whilst attempting to protect Thalia. Or Nico. Or herself. As soon as she reached the metal door to one of the safe camps where Frank and Hazel where slicing through the undead, the dream dissolved around Reyna.

The next thing she knew, she was standing in the medical room where Nico and Will were speaking in hushed, urgent tones. Something told her that this conversation was happening while she slept. 

“If I were in her place, and you were the one bitten, I would want to know! She  _ deserves  _ to know!” Nico insisted. The freckled boy across from him just shook his head and took Nico’s pale hands.

“I was specifically told to tell nobody except you. As one half of the medical assistant, one of my top priorities are confidentiality!” Will countered.

“This isn't like before the apocalypse! Everyone needs to know if someone is infected so they can watch for the symptoms! You’re making this harder on the both of us!” 

“We. Cannot. Tell. Her!” Will let go of Nico’s hands and waved his own around. “She would fall apart! We would lose our best warrior!” Nico got up and shook his head. 

“I’m going to our room. I need to get some shut eye before we check back in on everyone in the morning.” With that, he left. Will buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

Reyna couldn't tell what the two were arguing about. Was someone bitten? Or was this about possible future events? Whatever it was, Reyna didn't like watching the couple be torn apart. The last thing she saw was Will getting up, looking weary, and heading after Nico. Then she woke in her bedroom, soaked in sweat.

She looked around the room and saw nothing out of place. Her sword was there, Thalia’s bat was there, and Thalia was there, sleeping peacefully. Reyna stood and stretched, deciding to follow the tunnels to the second safehouse. Someone was usually awake there, even if most of the times that someone was Leo. She needed someone to talk to. However, as she was halfway out the doorway, her plans were interrupted by a gasping sound that come from behind her.

Thalia sat bolt upright in her bed, blue eyes filled to the brim with terror. The blue haired girl took one look at Reyna and broke down sobbing. Reyna scurried over to her, and took ahold of Thalia’s wrist ignoring the way her heart clenched at the not-exactly-platonic contact. 

“Thals?!” Reyan whispered, trying to even out the panic in her voice. “Thals, what’s wrong?!” The lighter skinned girl shook her head and covered her mouth with a hand.

“No, I'm fine I just-” Thalia lurched forward suddenly, bright blue hair tumbling onto her forehead.

“ _ SOMEONE COME QUICK!” _ Reyan screamed as Thalia began to tremble beneath Reyna’s grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yeah I should probably post the next chapter soon. I’ve left MYSELF on a cliffhanger


	3. Well, That Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had no clue what to name this chapter

Annabeth ran in first, blond curls trailing behind her, Will Percy and Nico only moments behind.

“What happened??” Annabeth rushed to place a hand on Thalia’s back, crouching next to Reyna. Her grey eyes glinted in fear as she watched the bravest of everyone at the safe houses break. “Is she alright?” Nico shot Will an unreadable look and the blond boy shook his head violently.

“Someone get some water, fast!” Nico snapped, looking equally as afraid as Annabeth. And fear wasn't something Nico was usually associated with.

“On it!” Percy spun on his heel and dashed out to grab a canteen.

“What  _ happened?” _ Annabeth repeated, more urgency in her tone this time.

“I don't know!” Reyna breathed, eyes wide. “I was just about to check up on the other safehouse when Thalia woke up. She seemed stressed, and the moment she saw me she started crying!” 

“Catch!” Percy barked, tossing a metal canteen across the room. Nico caught it with one hand and passed it to Will, who rushed over and coaxed the canteen into Thalia’s hands. She gripped the cold metal and took a swig. Shakily, she stood up and allowed Nico and Will to help her to the medical wing.

“Someone should go over to the next camp and fetch Piper. She has a way with calming people down, she might be able to get something out of Thalia.” Annabeth reasoned. “Rey, you said you were about to go over there. Maybe you should go.” 

Reyna nodded, grabbing her purple fabric strip from the mess of sheets and tying her hair in a ponytail. The purple-clad girl dashed out to the common entry, towards the tunnel labeled ‘MORE’. As she sprinted down the long tunnel she caught bits of Nico and Will’s conversation in the medical room.

“I told you…to late… Annabeth suspects, I can tell… massive fever…”

“Not safe…can’t know! No way that…Fevers are common!”

Reyna shook off the words and focused on the end of the tunnel. She burst into the common entry room of safe house two.

“Reyna?” Hazel called from the doorway to  _ their _ medical wing. She brushed some cinnamon toast colored curls from her eyes. “Are you okay?” Reyna realized she had tears streaming down her face and she hastily wiped them away.

“Me?  _ I’m  _ fine, Thalia however… she might not be. Where’s Piper?” Reyna asked, trying to catch her breath.

Hazel’s eyes widened and she pointed to the room labeled, ‘PIPES,LEO,JASON’ Reyna nodded in thanks and rushed into the room. 

“Piper, I need Piper!” A girl with black streaks across her cheeks stood and the two ran back to safe house one’s medical wing.

“What’s wrong?” Piper asked puffing out her cheeks. “I don't-” her multi-colored eyes widened as she reached Will and Nico who had stopped bickering and pulled Piper over to Thalia’s mattress. She seemed to understand what she was needed for when her eyes fell on Thalia, who was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy.

“Hello, Thalia.” Piper began in a quiet voice that was smooth and honey-like, kneeling next to the blue-haired panic-ridden girl. “You look rather stressed, dear. Anything you’d like to talk about?” Thalia’s electric blue eyes met Will’s equally blue, then Nico’s broken-glass like dark ones. Something seemed to pass between the three. Something that made Nico sigh.

“Rey,” he started. “Come with me, will you? Will and Piper can take it from here.” the pale boy placed a hand on the taller girl’s shoulder and led her into the common entrance. Reyna was happy for an excuse to escape the stuffy medical room and the pain of seeing Thalia so miserable.

“What’s up, Neeks?” Reyna inquired. 

“I figured you would want a way out of there… with Thalia broken down and all.” Nico gave the darker girl a knowing look. “She’s got a pretty rough fever, but we can't explain the sobbing when she saw you. I guess that’s what Piper is here to help with.” Reyna smiled slightly, and nodded. Speak of the devil, Piper joined them at the middle table.

“Will wants to talk to you, Reyna.” she nodded to the medical wing. Reyna gave Nico a glance and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She made her way to Thalia’s bed slowly and Will motioned for her to take his seat next to the straw mattress. 

“Thalia wanted to talk to you. But before that happens I want you to know, whatever she says, I know about as well. You can always talk to me or Nico if you find yourself troubled.” the blond haired boy said firmly before walking out of the room.

“Thals?” Reyna called softly. “What’s up?” The freckled girl on the mattress opened her eyes, and looked directly at Reyna. A soft smile erupted on Thalia’s face, which sent Reyna’s heart into overtime. 

“Reyna, hi.” Thalia said sitting up. She looked much better already. “Look I’m really sorry, about waking up like that. I’ve been told I have a fever, which can't bear well with the nightmares I’ve been having.” 

Reyna nodded, ignoring the stabbing feeling in her chest. “Of course. I get it.”

“There’s something else…” Thalia bit her lip. The brown haired girl tilted her head sideways. “Rey, I…” Thalia moved closer to Reyna, blue eyes closing slightly. 

Reyna’s heart pounded against her ribcage. Thalia brushed a few strands of brown hair from the other girl’s face, their lips no more than 2 inches apart.

Thalia’s gaze met Reyna’s, pausing to make sure this was okay. Reyna gave a small nod, and Thalia gently pressed their mouths together. Both girl’s eyes fluttered shut. The taller of the two wrapped her arms around Reyna and the shorter responded by leaning into the embrace and bringing two hands to Thalia’s cheeks.

The kiss was slow and shy, but comforting at the same time. After maybe a minute, Reyna pulled away slightly, hands still cupped against Thalia’s face. 

“Wait. So do you…?” Thalia nodded slowly, her eyes fixed on Reyna’s. “You have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen… I just…” The paler teen laughed softly and pulled Reyna close. The puerto rican girl rested her head on Thalia’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around the other. They sat like this for a while, until an excited voice from the door exclaimed,

“Oh, so the conversation went well!! Knew it!!” The two jumped apart in alarm, turning their heads to see Piper-Will and Nico behind her-standing at the doorway. Reyna laughed and shook her head. Piper was always doing this matchmaker sort of thing. Like when Will and Nico got together. She was first to know, first to congratulate, and first to fangirl.

“Hello again Pipes.” Thalia snorted. “Thanks, for the help. By the way, how is everything going back at the second base?”

The cherokee girl just sighed. “Well, you all know the happenings of Leo, and I'm afraid he hasn't been getting much better. Leo kind of holds us together, being a jokester and all so we’re coping. Jason came down with a bit of a cold yesterday but it’s nothing serious.” Will nodded and grabbed a baggie of cough drops from a side table. 

“Here, I forgot to get you these the last time we stocked up. Plus, they might help Jason.” the blond added, handing the baggie to Piper.

“Thanks. I’ve gotta get going though, Frank and I were planning our next scouting when Rey came.” Brushing her half-braided hair from her face, Piper waved goodbye and was off. Will strolled over to the bed Thalia and Reyna sat on. 

“Thalia, you think you’ll be ready for duties? Checking out the well and all?”

“Of course. I’d never say no to a good fight.” the old spark that Reyna loved so much returned to Thalia’s eyes.

“Good. Because it’s nearly time.” Nico relayed.

“Then we best get ready.” Reyna offered her hand to Thalia, hoisting her off the bed. Neither girl let go as they made their way to gather weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say it gets better from here.


End file.
